Seals of the general type described above are not new per se. For example, West German Registered Design Pat. No. 1,944,576 shows a seal of this general type. These seals, however, have certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, these prior known seals are not suitable for severe dynamic loading by reason of the fact that the disk which is mounted in an annular groove of the elastic ring tends to become loose and when this happens, the bearing can be destroyed.